Shadow of a Doubt
by Winterbornbree
Summary: Ikki doesn't always take victory for granted; but the one time he did was the greatest mistake he could make... As he's being forced to accomplish a feat that could destroy humanity, can Metabee save him? Or is Ikki forever trapped in this horror-spawned nightmare? A rewritten version of Re: Through a Medabots Eyes. Please read and review.
1. Beginnings

Hey, this fic is the new and (hopefully) improved version of Re: Through a Medabot's Eyes. I hope you'll once again take the time to read this fic. :)

Reviews are welcome!

"..." Normal conversation  
_"..." _Cell phone/Watch communication  
'...' Any character's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots.

* * *

A lone figure stood at a distance, watching as two kids duel their medabots against each other.

He tipped his dark colored hat downwards, anyone passing by him would've considered him a shady character, what with the dark cloak and all.

He watched as one medabot, a beetle type, took down the other with practised ease. The opponent surrendered before anymore damage was inflicted.

The boy, somewhat chubby, groped around for the medal on the dusty ground. The victor seemed a little arrogant, talking to the other boy before a girl and her medabot joined them.

The man pulled out his cellphone, pushing a few numbers before holding it over his ear. "Isis. I got the target, Ikki Tenryo, in my sights. Proceed with the plan?"

He frowned when she answered, _"No! Are you crazy, Ex?! Taking him in broad daylight and while people are around is a stupid idea and you know it!"_

He sighed, "Isis, that's not what I meant. I'm not an idiot."

Ex heard her exhale on the phone, _"Fine, go ahead with the plan."_

Once Ex ended the call, he glanced towards the spot and saw that the kids disappeared to who-knows-where, he looked around wildly until he saw the last of the group walk over a bridge into the city.

He walked casually after them, making sure he paused to look through windows of various stores. Ex saw them head into a little store and started a conversation with a young man.

* * *

"C'mon Ginkai! Pay up! You lost!" Ikki jubilantly said.

Ginkai scowled, "You don't need to remind me for tenth time!"

" Aw, come on, I didn't bug you that much." Ikki replied.

"Actually you did. I was keeping count." Arc-Dash quipped.

"Okay, okay, but it doesn't change the fact that you still owe me." Ikki smirked while they both groaned.

"One butterscotch pudding comin' right up." Henry suddenly appeared with the said item in hand. After serving drinks to Erika and Ginkai, he asked, "So, did anything interesting happen today?"

Ginkai could be seen in tears shaking his empty wallet.

"Eh, the usual." Ikki answered.

"Which consisted of Ikki hunting for a robattle, challenging Ginkai, and trouncing him and Arc-Dash." Erika said.

"And something tells me you're the victim?" Henry chuckled.

"Maybe."

"Something tells me that either Ikki's getting stronger or Ginkai's robattling skills are getting rusty." Erika teased.

"One of these days I'll win!" The boy protested.

"Keep telling yourself that." Ikki remarked, he put his hands behind his head lazily and closed his eyes.

"Whoa Ikki, you might want to tone the confidence down a little." Henry cautioned.

Ikki opened one of his eyes, "Come again?"

"Plenty of confidence is great, that what helps you get through a robattle. But too much confidence is bad, like having too little confidence, you need to find a happy medium."

"Yeeeaaahhh, I'll remember it the next time we robattle." Ikki said.

Henry, Erika, and Ginkai all facepalmed. "Did you even get the point of that, Ikki?" Erika asked wearily.

"Of course I did! I'm not a dummy!" Ikki said defensively.

"I can prove you wrong on that." Metabee stuck his head around an aisle.

Ikki gave him a death glare, "Who asked you?"

The 'bot shrugged, then went back to looking at a magazine he'd been reading. A little miffed, the raven haired boy stayed quiet while the others engaged in a conversation.

Ikki's eyes casually scanned the store, his eyes coming to rest on the newly stocked shelf of medaparts by the window.

He suddenly caught movement out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look, there was nothing there. He involuntarily shivered, he felt like he was being watched.

"Hey Ikki, come on, we've got to go home." Erika said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm coming. See ya, Henry!" Ikki dashed out of the store with his friends and started up the road back to their homes, failing to notice someone following them.

* * *

Ex ducked into an ally when the little group came out of the building, "That was too close, it wouldn't be cool to blow my cover now. Not before this job is finished." He muttered.

When he heard footsteps receding from his spot, he quickly looked around before pursuing them, being careful not to lose them in the overwhelming crowd.

After a few minutes of jostling and slight pushing, Ex approached a quieter neighborhood and heard lively chatter from the kids and their 'bots.

He carefully turned a courner and saw Ikki and Metabee separate from their friends. After they left, Ex walked up to Ikki's house and looked up at the light spilling through the curtains of the home.

"A lot less complicated now that I know where he lives. But the problem would be his medabot, I don't do well with a blaster pointed at me; I need to find a way to knock them both out." Ex murmured.

He quickly ruled out a few things he could do, knowing that he could hurt the boy; he needed him alive and not harmed too much. Ex suddenly clenched his fist as an idea came to him, but it would require a couple of things.

He grinned under the shadow of his hat, "You think because you're strong, you can overcome anything, but your greatest mistake was developing a false sense of security, Ikki. You'll come to know that the world is much crueler than it seems."

With the dusk approaching rapidly, Ex turned on his heel and started retracing his steps to the base, all the while pulling out his cell phone and calling Isis, "Isis, I'm returning to base, got an update about this mission."

_"Alright, just tell me a few details now."_

"I know where the boy lives. The only problem would be his medabot, who practically would blow me away if I try anything."

_"It's rather obivious, Ex. Try springing the trap when they least expect it, or, to put it simply, go after the medabot first and try to access his medal. No medal-"_

"No medabot. I'm very familiar with how medabots work." Ex impatiently snapped.

_"Alright, alright, no need to yell." _Isis replied.

"Anyway, I'm on my way to base."

_"Just make sure you fill out a report when you get back." _

"You don't need to tell me how to do my job, Isis."

_"Actually, I only do it when you are going to forget, I know how much you hate paperwork. The last few times you 'forgot' to submit a few reports of your mission, you got in some hot water and I had to fish you out." _Isis' voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever... Look, I only called so you can get an update on the mission, not to get yelled at!"

_"Well, if you weren't being a dimwit like usual, then we wouldn't be having this conversation." _Isis remarked coolly.

"Hmph. As I said, I'm on my way back, I'll give you full details when I come." Without waiting for a reply, Ex pushed the end button and continued walking.

He noticed the twilight color of the sky and quickened his pace; there was nothing he hated more than walking in the dark. He remembered getting lost in the dark and it took him hours till he'd gotten to base.

He pulled his mind from the memory and thought about his job that he'd been assigned.

He didn't really know why they were after a kid, he knew he'd been told the reason, but he had probably zoned out. He just remembered that they were observing Ikki for a while.

But Ex knew something was special if he was told to 'escort' Ikki by all means necessary to the base. But what was he supposed to know? He was just a field agent who had a knack for working with computers and some software.

He couldn't care less what would happen to the kid, he was just another job to complete. Heartless, yes, but Ex wasn't the one for feelings, that was stuff for kids and wimps.

After walking a few miles, Ex was stepping through a trail overgrown with weeds. He reached some abandoned ruins, the one he knew the Rubberrobo Gang possessed once, and lightly slid his hands along the rough wall, muttering under his breath when it took more than several minutes to reach the hidden switch, he never could tell the difference between the two.

Ex finally found the switch and pushed it, watching as the floor suddenly gave way to a staircase. When it was done shifting, Ex deemed it safe and started descending the stone steps.

He reached a hallway and walked to his room, intent on finally finishing those neglected reports. "I have to submit a report for everything, but of course, there's nothing more I like than a bunch of papers sitting on my desk waiting for me." Ex complained quietly.

He stood in front of the door that led to his room and entered the password, waiting for a second or two for the door to open. "But then again, I'd like nothing more than to take a catnap, I can do those papers later."

The young man tiredly hung his hat and cloak and made his way towards his bed. But just when he was finally getting comfortable, his phone chose that moment to ring loudly.

"Oh come on! Can't a guy get a little sleep around here?!" Ex groaned as he stumbled towards his cloak, he looked at the caller id, "Isis..." He growled.

_"Ex, where are you? I've been waiting for you for over half an hour." _Isis said.

"Chill Isis, I was... held up."

_"...You were sleeping again, weren't you?"_ Isis was unimpressed with Ex's 'explanation'.

"I was about to."

_"Ex, you can't take naps whenever you feel like! We have a job to do, and unless you want more agony and pain, then I suggest you leave the napping for later."_ Isis' tone had some exasperation embedded in it.

"Okay, fine, I'll be there in a minute." Ex ended the call, sighed, and threw on a white lab coat. He might as well see what Isis wanted or he'll never hear the end of it, "Time to face the music." He murmured.

* * *

Yes, bad ending, I know, but I couldn't find anywhere else to end it. I know this didn't have very much of Ikki and co., but you'll see them more in the next chapter.

I hope this was a better version than my previous attempt, this thing surprisingly took forever to write. -_-

Signed, Winterbornbree


	2. Why Me?

Okay, I'm pretty glad I got some feedback for the last chapter, but I'm probably not going to update as much. I'm pretty busy during the week and I'm severely hooked on the anime, Fullmetal Alchemist. For those of you who hasn't seen it, I strongly suggest you watch it. ;)

Anyway, as always, reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own medabots.

* * *

"I'm going to need a few things, Isis."

The young, blond woman with electric blue eyes was startled and almost dropped the piece of machinery she was carrying. She straightened herself and shot Ex a glare. "Is that so? What is it you need?"

"Nothin' much; just a couple of rags and some of that fume... I can't remember what it's called."

"Chloroform?" Isis offered.

"Yeah, chloroform. Glad I remembered." Ex said, Isis sighed in annoyance and decided to let it go. It wasn't her fault Ex was be an idiot.

"Did you finally come up with even a remotely good idea?" Isis found a place to put the machine part and was looking at Ex expectantly.

"Isis, you underestimate me, it's better than all the other idea's I came up with and it's easier. But a crowbar works fine too." Isis gave him a strange look at this statement but said nothing.

"The things you need are in the supply closet, Ex. But, how are you going to capture him in the right environment? And what about his medabot?" Isis inquired.

"I... Didn't come that far yet. Guess I'll have to improvise." Ex simply said. Isis felt like strangling him at the moment, she swore she'd never met a more aggravating person than Ex; and she'd met a lot of annoying people in the mechanical engineering business.

"Don't take unnecessary risks, Ex, there's still the possibility of you going to jail." Isis warned.

"Cops got nothin' on me."

The woman sighed, "Whatever, Ex." Then deciding to change the subject, she asked, "What do you think about the boy, Ikki Tenryo?"

"I don't know, he doesn't look like the 'type', if you know what I mean. He's like every other boy his age." Ex expression had turned serious at the question, "He may have been strong a couple of years back, but he's just a goofball now."

'Like someone I know.' Isis thought wryly.

"There's something called hidden talent, Ex, it's probably in comatose and needs some nudging." Isis mused. She looked up at him, "What about his medabot?"

Ex groaned, "Should we go through this again?"

"I'm just asking your opinion."

"I'll probably target the 'bot first, it'll save me a headache in retrieving Ikki." The young man said. "But if you want my opinion, that 'bot is tougher than he looks and probably won't give up without a fight, nobody does anymore."

Isis nodded and stood up, starting to walk towards another lab. "Hey, where are you going?" Ex asked.

"My team and I need to work on that special medal, it's not quite finished and needs some more tests before it's completed. I suggest you get some rest, you're going to need it."

"I think I might take you up on that offer, thanks Isis."

"You're probably not going to be thanking me if I said you'll be running on five hours of sleep for a while." Isis replied with a small smirk.

"You're kidding me, right?" Ex asked with a disbelieving expression plastered on his face.

"Nope, I'm telling the truth, all of us have to work with little sleep and a healthy amount of coffee." She turned around, "Anyway, I'd stay and chat a little more but I have to go." Isis dismissively walked out of the room, leaving Ex behind.

* * *

(The next morning)

The sun shone brightly as Ikki and Metabee tromped through weeds on an abandoned path, stopping every once in a while to free Ikki's t-shirt from the plants along the path.

"Hey, Ikki?"

"Yeah?"

"Why in the world are we going down this path?" Metabee asked.

"I told Koji I'd meet him here." Ikki replied.

"To robattle? Why not choose the park?"

Ikki made a face. "Apparently, he wanted a private robattle, so no one would be 'overwhelmed by his awesomeness.'"

"And?" Metabee pressed.

"I only agreed so I can say 'I kicked his butt big time!'... And win Karen's affection." Ikki replied, saying the last part with great hesitance.

Metabee sighed, "You do realize I'm the one doing the work, right? So why should I go through this, just so you can steal the credit?"

"I'm not answering that."

"But still, why the heck should we go marching around a forest just to win a pointless robatt-!"

Ikki heard the loud sound of clanging metal but assumed the 'bot simply fallen.

The forest suddenly went silent as Ikki kept on going, it took a few moments before registering and the boy stopped and looked around. "Hey, Metabee? Metabee? Come on, this isn't funny! If this the best prank you can do, then you're slipping, it's pathetic."

Ikki's sharp ears caught the sound of something dragging against the leaves, "Metabee, you dope, come out before I get my hands on you!"

When no answer came, the boy started to get annoyed and walked a few steps forward, "Fine, if you're going to have an attitude, then I'm leaving you behind!"

Metabee didn't jump out of the bushes to call Ikki's bluff, he heard something dragging against the leaves and give a small groan. His blood began to run cold and he started to tremble slightly. Metabee wouldn't go this far to scare him, would he?

"Alright, o-one last chance, Metabee! Don't make me come over there!"

The crunching of leaves sent him sprinting towards the exit, a part of him felt guilty for leaving his friend behind, but the other part was telling him to run from whatever it was lurking in the forest.

His instincts told him, it was _not_ Metabee.

He heard light footsteps and began to run faster, he felt his heart pounding and his lungs burning, but that was no reason to slow down. Ikki was actually making good progress when he tripped over a tree root.

Ikki exclaimed in japanese and quickly tried to get up, unfortunately, a rough hand gripped his arm and yanked him to his feet. Ikki started throwing his fists around, hoping to reach their target, all the fist-fighting he and Metabee did must've done some good!

"Nice try, kid. But it's not going to work, say goodnight..."

Ikki felt a white rag with this wierd smell pressed on his face, after a few seconds he started to lose his strength and energy. Seeing his vision doubling and feeling this overwhelming urge to sleep told Ikki he was in bigger trouble than he thought, he just knew wherever he's going, he's going to die.

Ikki twisted around to look his would-be murderer in the eyes, but his double vision wasn't helping very much, all he saw was that X shaped scar on his captor's face.

"Why me?" Ikki managed to utter the two words and then gave in to inevitable sleep.

* * *

Hmm, a bit short, do you think? Sorry, I'm in a rush but I hope you liked this rewrite and if you were careful, maybe you found a reference or two from my previous story. ;)

Anyway, reviews really make my day, so send in your opinions.

Signed,

Winterbornbree


	3. Rude Awakening

Yay! I finally updated!

Sorry if my writing is off.

I just had a really rough week stressing about a project I got done and some jerk stole my two goats, so I probably won't be able to concentrate on the characters personality's really well, but I'll try my best to make them in-character.

*sigh* My life is whacked up sometimes. (Please don't say it sucks to be me, that's NOT what I need to hear right now.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, they belong to their respective japanese owners.

* * *

The sound of computers humming and quiet voices filled Ikki's ears, he felt some surprise to see that he was, indeed, still alive.

He cautiously opened one eye.

Bright lights nearly blinded him, but after he got used to it, he saw men and women scurrying around hurriedly trying to get their work done. Not one of them seem to have noticed him.

Ikki tried to take advantage of this and move away, but something stopped him from going even half an inch. He looked behind him and pushed down a sigh that threatened to tumble out of his mouth; his hands was tied behind him with a rough piece of rope against a thick pipe.

He frowned and tried to fidget, attempting to loosen his hands from his bonds, but he ended up rubbing them raw. After several failed attempts, a woman showed up, a clipboard in hand.

"Ah. You're finally awake." She said, catching the attention of some people around her, she quickly scribbled some notes. Whatever it was for, Ikki didn't know nor care.

The scientists and engineers glanced at him for a moment and then continued their work.

Ikki frowned at the woman, "Hey, lady, what's the big idea? What'd I do? And who are you?"

The woman kept her composure through Ikki's barrage of questions, "My name is Isis, if you want to know that badly. Secondly, I'm not allowed to answer any other of your questions."

"Well, that's not very fair." Ikki mumbled, Isis heard him and rolled her eyes.

"I think I deserve some answers, otherwise, I think I vaguely remember something about kidnapping being against the law." Ikki said.

As he glared at her, the thought ran through Isis' mind, 'Why do I have to deal with the snarky ones?'

Isis looked him straight in the eye, "You're needed for an important job. You probably wouldn't agree with the way we're doing it, so we had to transport you in the kidnapping fashion." She explained, starting to untie the rope.

The boy raised his brow, "_Transport?!_" Ikki's voice raised a little. "What do you think I am? Cargo?"

Isis had to stop herself from laughing; the boy was going to be amusing around here, she decided.

She gave a tug at the rope and it fell off Ikki's wrists. She stood up from her crouch and watched as Ikki rubbed the sore areas on his wrists, "I apologize for the sudden shock we gave you, but you'll come to understand why we need you."

Ikki slowly stood up, his legs tingling with pain from sitting down too long. "I might consider your apology if you let me go."

Isis gave a short bark of laughter, "Your funny, kid. I like you."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"And you're not going to learn anything. Just come with me, you need to be examined by our physician so we can see if you're fit for duty." Isis called one of the guards stationed near the doorway of the room.

He was a big, gruff guy with a no-nonsense look on his face. He gripped Ikki's shoulder rather tightly and the boy squirmed under the heavy hold, "Hey, let me go." Ikki was starting to think that his demand to be free was falling on deaf ears.

He gritted his teeth in frustration and let the guard lead him, he could make up a way to get out of there. He was Ikki Tenryo, he never gave up. He wondered about his medawatch and vaguely remembered that he had a tracker in his watch.

If he could tweak the settings a little, he could activate the tracker, send his co-ordinates to Metabee's CPU, and his friend could bust him out of there.

It was probably a little desperate and risky, but Ikki wasn't waiting for a new chance to pop up. He could always fix the little flaws later.

His face radiated new determination as he was lead towards the doctor's office.

* * *

The world was blurry as Metabee recalibrated his optics, a whir could be heard as he rebooted his systems and onlined his programing.

Finally, his vision cleared and he sat up, albeit slowly, holding his head in his hands. "Ow... Hey, Ikki, is Ms. Nae still doing that repair discount? Sumilidon did more damage to me than I thought... Ikki?" The robot looked up when he didn't receive an answer and was surprised when he saw the sun start to set, how long was he knocked out?

"Where am I? This place looks familiar..." Well, considering he was unconscious there for a few hours, it was no surprise Metabee found the place familiar. "Whatever. I better find Ikki. Where is he anyway?" A short-ranged scan told him Ikki was nowhere near his position nor he has been for a few hours.

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill him when I find him..." Metabee decided to get up and actually find his medafighter than repeat his threats to himself, there was no use for that. He got up and flinched when he heard a shrill screech coming from his joints; a sure sign he needed to oil them again.

The small 'bot made a mental note to oil his joints later and walked towards the exit of the park, the forgotten robattle put to rest at the back of his mind.

He was walking along the path, avoiding a patch of weeds every now and then, when something white caught his optics. He halted and kneeled closer to the ground for a better look. It was a white rag. It looked innocent enough, but Metabee knew he didn't see it earlier and Ikki certainly wasn't carrying it with him.

Metabee usually wouldn't have considered it, but scans were showing there was some sort of substance, a drug of some type, on it.

He picked it up and looked curiously at it, but medabots didn't have a big advantage when it came to senses; they only had sight, hearing, and, pain. Whoever came up with pain sensors for medabots would've felt the wrath of Metabee.

The yellow 'bot shook his head, he couldn't let his train of thought distract him now! He had to get this cloth with the strange substance to somebody. Dr. Aki? Henry? Metabee had a vague feeling in his processor that he should ask Henry. Why? He had no living clue why and would later question this, but for now, he passed it off as a temporary glitch in his systems.

* * *

(The Hop Mart)

"Finally, I got here! That took forever getting out of there. Must've taken a wrong turn or something." Metabee panted unnecessarily.

But just as he was about to walk forward and enter the store, Metabee caught something glinting in the reflection. "What the-!" The 'bot put two and two together and jumped his right, narrowly missing a metal hammer that would've put good-sized dent in his armor.

"Sumilidon, what's wrong with you?!" Metabee asked in disbelief and anger, he'd taken a lot of cheap shots in his life, but this one seemed to come out of nowhere and caught him totally by surprise.

The medabot stood up and faced him silently, ignoring his question. But the question didn't go unanswered, "Why did you fools keep me waiting?!" Koji said, furious at the theory that Ikki and Metabee chickened out on him.

"Keep _you _waiting?! If I recall, I can't fight without Ikki!" Metabee was getting angrier, his famous temper beginning to flare, "Besides, you already won! Gave me a few dents I need to hammer out!"

Koji looked confused and annoyed, "You never came! I don't what's wrong with your memory, but it's obviously faulty! I suggest you get your processor checked by that woman whom you seemingly have a crush on!"

If armor had the ability to turn different colors with different emotions, Metabee's would've been red. And steam were coming out of random places in his armor, "That's the _last straw_!"

And so, Metabee charged.

He ran towards the suddenly cowering boy with his guns raised and loaded. But he forgot about Sumilidon and the said 'bot tackled Metabee to the ground, raising a dust cloud as they both struggled; Sumilidon had to avoid Metabee's fists, and Metabee trying to hit his opponent's face, shouting out rather colorful curses.

The doors suddenly slid open and Henry ran outside, trying to see what was causing a commotion outside his store. "What's going on out here? Break it up, you two!"

Working together, Koji and Henry managed to detangle the brawling medabots and, with the exception of Metabee, let them go. Henry locked his arms under Metabee's and kept him off the ground.

It took a few minutes for the beetle type to stop fidgeting and calm down and Henry was tempted at the thought of muting Metabee until he was calm.

Finally, he stopped kicking and punching randomly and went limp as exhaustion pulsed through his body. Who knew medabots could feel exhaustion?

"Now," Henry said, as he put Metabee down, "I'm not going to ask what set your temper off, but I am going to tell you to take your fight somewhere else. Last thing I need is the cops coming back here again... Say, where's Ikki? He's usually in the middle of this mess."

Metabee took several seconds to ponder the question before it clicked as to why he was here. "Oh yeah! Before the twerp-"

"Hey!" Koji protested.

"-and his bot sprang a sneak attack, I was going to give you this. As to where Ikki went, I was hoping you had the answer."

Henry accepted the cloth and inspected it, making a face when he sniffed the strange oder, "This smells like the stuff I use- I mean, _Phantom Renegade, _uses." Henry quickly corrected himself, wiping some nervous sweat off quickly.

The mistake didn't go pass Metabee without notice, the robot regarded Henry with suspicion, "Is there something you know that I don't?"

"Uh... What are you talking about? There's no way _I'm _the _Phantom Renegade_!" Henry gave a nervous chuckle.

"I never said-"

"Silence, fool!" Koji interrupted, "I want to know what's the deal with that cloth."

Henry looked at it again, "It smells wierd, almost makes me dizzy if I smell too much. It smells like chloroform."

Metabee tilted his head, "Say what? You lost me at 'chloroform'."

Henry sighed, "Chloroform. The stuff that knocks people out for a while. Where'd you find this rag?"

"I found it when I was coming out of the unused path in the park. I didn't see it there earlier and Ikki didn't have it with him..." Metabee said.

"You guys didn't show up for our robattle and I didn't see Ikki... Do you think he got kidnapped?" Koji asked.

"Hold on! No need to jump to conclusions, we'll just ask Ikki's other friends if they'd seen him around." Henry suggested.

"Wait a minute! We?! There's no way Sumilidon and I are going on this little manhunt."

"Too late! You know too much!" The yellow bot retorted.

"You have to come, Koji, the bigger the group, the better... I think." Henry scratched his head uncertainly.

Before Koji could answer, Metabee jumped in, clearly antsy the longer he stood there, "Well, sounds like a plan! Let's go!"

* * *

Sorry for cutting it short, but I'm in a little rush.

I know a section of this chapter screamed, "Transformers!", but I couldn't help it. Watching the cartoon and reading good fanfics influenced my writing a bit.

Anyway, leave a review or something, I'd like to hear how I did with this one. :)

Till next chapter!

Winterbornbree


	4. Words of Quicksilver

Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing my last chapter. Anyway, summer is (more like was) here and I can update more frequently! _*throws non-existent beach sand in the air*_

But I'm glad you're enjoying this rewrite so far. I'm planning a few plot twists that'll either be epic or a disaster, whichever you guys choose.

Disclaimer: I, Winterbornbree, is and was no way involved with Medabots or any other anime.

* * *

Ikki huffed as he worked at his watch. It was a few hours after his check-up and he was given a clean bill of health, he heard something about being "perfectly healthy" and "giving the experiment a try".

Ikki worked at the different settings on the watch, but error messages kept popping up on his screen, causing him to nearly growl with frustration. "They must be blocking my signal." He said. "If I can find whatever blocking me, I'll deal with it the good 'ole fashion way; find a metal rod and bash it up... If I ever get out."

"Oh? You're not thinking of leaving are you?" The voice nearly made Ikki jump out of his skin. He looked at a shadowy corner closely until he could make out a silhouette of a man.

"Oh yeah?! Who're you? And what's the big idea keeping here like this?!" The boy challenged. The "place" he was referring to was an old cell with practically nothing in it, save for an uncomfortable bed and a study desk; where he was tinkering with his watch.

"You're not in a position to make demands, kid, so I suggest you calm down. You're not going to be in there for long, so pipe down." The man commanded.

Now Ikki's curiosity was peaked. "What do you mean I'm not going to be in here for long, I'm pretty sure you're not going to let out just like that."

The man mockingly started clapping, "Ah, you're not as dumb as you look. But I'm not going to tell, I'll get in trouble if I do." He finally stepped out of the shadows.

He was rather slim and looked fit. He had blond hair and blue eyes that had an arrogant and... angry look to them, but the most interesting feature was a scar shaped like an X, starting from the tips of his brows and eventually coming to a stop on the edge of his jaw.

"Wait a second! You're the guy that kidnapped me! When I get out of here, I'm gonna-!"

"Enough." The man coldly answered, "You will know me as Ex, I'm not foolish as to give my real name out, and I already know who you are."

'Creepy' Ikki thought.

"You will stay here until tomorrow; that's when the fun really begins." Ex smiled, sending an icy feeling running down Ikki's back. "You should be honored, Ikki, you're helping a noble cause."

"I don't see anything noble about it!" Ikki spat, glaring at Ex with all his might.

Ex stepped closer, "That's because you are so naïve. Think about it this way, you're helping to make the world a better place. What cause is more honorable than that? Hmm?"

"..." Ikki couldn't say anything, how could he? What was more important than that?

"I thought so." Ex unlocked the door to the cell and placed a platter of food on the study desk. If he saw the watch, he made no indication. "You'll want to eat that, I'm pretty sure you're hungry."

Ikki sweat dropped, "Uh, where did you get that from?"

"I had it with me the entire time."

"But I didn't see it on you!"

"I have my ways... Just eat the stuff, kid, I'm not bringing anything else." With that being said, the man turned on his heel and walked out of the cell, making sure to lock the door. Ikki stared after his departing form with a perplexed look on his face. What should he do now?

* * *

Ex walked through the series of hallways, whistling a slightly off-pitched tune. He stopped by a door marked 'Science Lab' and went inside once it hissed open. "Isis, how goes the preparations for the project?"

Isis acknowledged him, "It's steady right now. No delays." She kept her sentences short and brisk, tension overshadowing her normally detached demeanor as she worked.

Ex observed some scientists and their assistants setting up and preparing a pod of sorts. "Hey, what're they doing over there?"

Isis looked up distractedly, "Hmm? Oh, that's where the transformation will take place."

"Well, I need to have something interesting to tell the boss, so you might as well spill it." Ex said.

"I don't have any more information available! Not till tomorrow. Now if you'll be so kind as to get out of my lab, I'd most certainly appreciate it." Isis snapped.

"Geez, lose the icy exterior, will you?" Ex said offhandedly.

"Speak for yourself!"

"Whatever." He replied, "But I can't say how Shadow will take to boring details."

"Well, it's the truth; he doesn't like being lied to." Isis said.

Ex sighed, rubbing the back of his hair. "I'd love to stay and chat, but experience is telling me you have no time for small talk."

Isis feigned surprise, "Ex, were you actually thinking of others?"

"Shut up." He growled and glared at her, "That was not funny."

"Just go so I can get back to my work already. It's amazing how you can wreck concentration like that." Isis said sourly.

The man frowned and slipped out the door without so much as a sound. Isis shook her head and exhaled, Ex was something else. She wondered if there was a word called 'tripolar', if there was, Ex would be a worthy candidate for the title.

* * *

Wow... This was so short I'm actually ashamed of myself as a writer. Sorry. But this was meant to be a filler chapter, the action will start next chapter, I promise.

First, for those of you who read my original story, you're probably wondering who the heck is Shadow and why is he the leader? Where's Kurt Ziza? Shadow IS Kurt Ziza! What happened was I hated the name and thought it was dumb, Ex and Isis are actually code names, so why can't Ziza have one too? Thus, Shadow was born! :D

Second, the authors note that I wrote at the beginning? I wrote that back in June, before my mom gave me the news that I was going to summer school.

Lastly, I can't believe that it took me this long to write the chapter. I had schoolwork and massive writers block, I was trying to start other stories but couldn't for the same reason.

Anyway, next chapter will a lot longer than this one.

Till next time!

Winterbornbree


End file.
